Muito Além da Realidade
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Vivia normalmente a sua vida, o mundo em que vivia era perfeito para ele. Mas depois ele descobriu que tudo o que conhecia não era o que aparentava. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Nem Dragon Ball e nem seus personagens me pertencem.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Más Allá de la Realidad", de LDGV. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **MUITO ALÉM DA REALIDADE**

 _Você já teve um sonho que parecia tão real que você não conseguia distingui-lo da realidade ?_

 _Quantas vezes você já não se sentiu mais real quando estava adormecido do que quando estava acordado ?_

 _O que aconteceria se a realidade não fosse aquilo que aparenta ?_

 _E se os nossos olhos não nos deixassem enxergar a verdade ?_

* * *

O jovem abriu os seus olhos, o despertador mais uma vez o acordou de seu sono. Gohan já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tivera os mesmo sonhos, os sonhos que se repetiam noite após noite. Em seus sonhos, ele não era um jovem comum e corriqueiro, mas, sim, era membro de uma quase extinta raça de guerreiros extraterrestres.

Em seus sonhos, ele, seu irmão e seu pai tinham superpoderes incríveis. Eles podiam voar, correr mais rápido que uma bala, ter a força para derrubar um edifício com um soco. Mas tudo isso acontecia apenas durante os seus sonhos. Depois de tomar um banho, caminhou até a mesa da sala de jantar de sua casa, para tomar o café da manhã de sua casa, para tomar o café da manhã em família.

\- Por que você está com essa cara, filho ? - perguntou-lhe o seu pai, ao ver o quão pensativo ele estava.

\- Não é nada, papai, eu só não dormi bem - ele respondeu.

\- Ultimamente você não tem dormido bem, Gohan... há algo que o esteja preocupando ? - perguntou sua mãe, enquanto sentava-se à mesa.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, mamãe, não está acontecendo nada - ele respondeu.

\- Bem, é melhor que você se apresse, ou vai chegar atrasado à escola - sentenciou a sua mãe.

\- Sim, mamãe - disse ele.

Ele assentiu, sem entusiasmo, pegou sua mochila e dirigiu-se à escola. Ao despedir-se de sua família, uma vez mais questionou-se sobre a estranha origem de seus sonhos.

* * *

O professor escrevia no quadro negro, e, em seu caderno, ele também fazia o mesmo. Mas não era o que o seu professor ensinava; eram, sim, rabiscos e desenhos. Eram desenhos do sonho que ele tivera na noite anterior, aquele sonho no qual ele tinha a capacidade de voar como um pássaro. Já há algum tempo, seus sonhos tinham começado a atormentá-lo cada vez mais.

No começo, parecia ótimo ter poderes, mas à medida que aquele tipo de sonho se repetia, ele começara a pensar se não estava perdendo a sanidade. Naquela simples folha de papel, ele desenhara um humanóide de cor verde, o qual possuía asas negras às suas costas. Cercando aquele indivíduo, haviam sete criaturas parecidas com a primeira, mas eram de cor azul.

E, à frente daqueles seres desconhecidos, havia um menino que tinha os cabelos dourados, e uma aura da mesma cor envolvia-o da cabeça aos pés. Gohan escreveu sobre o ser esverdeado o nome de Cell. Ele não sabia de onde havia tirado aquele nome, apenas sabia que era assim que ele se chamava. De imediato, supôs que os outros pequenos seres deviam ser filhos daquele tal Cell.

Quando ele dormia, sentia como se seu sonho se tornasse real, conseguia sentir cada golpe que recebia e dava. Sentia a dor e o cansaço por causa da luta, tudo era tão real, que, às vezes, sentia como se a morte tivesse vindo buscá-lo. Gohan não havia comentado com ninguém sobre o que sonhava ao dormir, não desejava que ninguém pensasse que ele havia perdido a razão.

Ao ver o seu professor aproximando-se, imediatamente ele virou a página e escreveu o que estava escrito no quadro-negro. Mas, para sua sorte, seu professor passou e não percebeu o que ele fazia. Ele estava muito preocupado que estivesse ficando louco, às vezes sentia como se o mundo que o cercava fosse apenas uma miragem, uma cortina de fumaça... uma ilusão que não o deixava enxergar a verdade.

Mas qual era essa verdade ?

Talvez tudo fosse apenas uma criação de sua imaginação, talvez estivesse ficando paranóico. Gohan tentou acalmar os seus nervos à flor da pele, e respirou fundo. A única coisa da qual ele precisava era pôr os seus pensamentos em ordem, esquecer-se daquelas loucas visões que o atormentavam em seus sonhos e seguir com a sua vida.

E assim, decidido a voltar à normalidade, sentou-se com firmeza e prestou atenção ao seu professor durante a aula. Fez o mesmo durante sua aula seguinte, até o dia terminar. Suas aulas acabaram sem contratempos; como morava não muito longe da escola em que estudava, Gohan caminhava de volta sem precisar tomar nenhum ônibus escolar ou qualquer tipo de transporte.

Ele pertencia a uma família de classe média, moravam em uma vizinhança normal e sem nada de extraordinário. Seu pai era um homem honesto e simples, trabalhava em uma fábrica de setor automotivo, sua mãe era cozinheira em um restaurante. Eles eram o suporte da família, até que ele e seu irmão tivessem idade suficiente para trabalharem por conta própria.

Gohan sentia-se satisfeito com sua vida, era calma, mas, principalmente, era normal. Jantavam em família à noite, às vezes, nos sábados à noite, saíam para comer em algum restaurante. Alugavam filmes em uma videolocadora, iam às compras nas tardes de domingo. Era uma família típica, nada especial.

Mas, quando seus sonhos começaram, o primeiro sonho estranho que ele teve foi sobre si mesmo. Ele sonhou que tinha se levantado de manhã, e, ao olhar-se no espelho, viu que os seus cabelos eram loiros. Também viu seu irmão mais novo voar sobre o que lhe pareceu uma nuvem amarela. Sem dúvida, a sua imaginação zombava dele.

Dias depois, seus sonhos voltaram, mostrando-lhe o que lhe parecia ser um homem. Aquele homem tinha uma grossa e penetrante voz, mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais incrível era a cor de sua pele. Era verde como as folhas das plantas, era impossível que tal ser existisse. Simplesmente não podia ser alguém real.

Seus sonhos foram revelando mais indivíduos desconhecidos, desde seres malvados e cruéis a pessoas que pareciam amigáveis. Foi então que ele começou a desenhar as suas visões; embora não tivesse muito talento como desenhista, ele transpôs para o papel os estranhos personagens de sua mente. À medida que o tempo foi passando, do nada os nomes deles vieram à sua cabeça.

Cell, Freeza, Majin Boo, Piccolo, Vegeta, Dende, Nappa... entre muitos outros. Gohan havia feito um desenho de cada um, e os menteria escondidos, para que sua mãe não os visse. Ele tinha medo de que as coisas piorassem, e desejava voltar à normalidade. Mas todas aquelas pessoas fictícias eram eclipsadas não por outra pessoa, mas sim por outra coisa.

Recentemente, ele tivera a visão de sete esferas alaranjadas, cada uma estava numerada por uma estrela, a numeração ia de um até sete. Gohan ainda não descobrira o que aquelas esferas faziam, mas pressentia que elas possuíam um grande poder... um poder além de toda a lógica e compreensão. Também desenhou-as, esperando que aquilo o ajudasse a entender o seu enigmático significado.

Após uma curta caminhada, ele voltou à sua casa. Ao chegar, descobriu que estava só em casa, seus pais ainda não haviam voltado de seus trabalhos, e seu irmão ainda devia estar no ensino fundamental. Gohan subiu as escadas, e, ao entrar em seu quarto, pegou todos os seus desenhos. Havia tomado a decisão de concentrar-se em sua vida, e esquecer do medo que aqueles sonhos haviam provocado nele.

Ele foi à lareira de sua casa para acendê-la, aproveitando a solidão de sua casa. Uma a uma, foi queimando todas as suas ilustrações, primeiro a de um homem branco com tons de roxo... era Freeza. Depois a criatura metade homem e metade inseto, era Cell. Foi queimando a todos, mas no fim, quando faltava apenas um desenho, ele hesitou.

No papel, via-se uma jovem. Ela tinha uma idade quase igual à de Gohan, seus cabelos eram negros e longos, penteados com duas tranças. Seus olhos azuis tinham cativado-o desde o momento em que a vira em seus sonhos. Por um momento, Gohan sentiu-se apaixonado por ela, mas logo compreendeu que era apenas um desenho e não uma mulher real.

Com muita dor, ele deixou que o papel caísse no fogo da lareira. O fogo foi consumindo-o das bordas até o seu interior, e ele viu tristemente como as chamas queimavam o rosto da garota que ele havia batizado como Videl. Segundos depois, todas as suas ilustrações não passavam de cinzas, e assim ele comprometeu-se a voltar à sua vida, deixando de lado a todos aqueles personagens.

E, por um tempo, tudo ficou bem para ele.

* * *

Semanas haviam se passado, e ele não voltara a ter aqueles estranhos sonhos. Gohan sentia-se melhor do que nunca, sua vida era normal outra vez. E parecia que a vida social dele também ia de vento em popa. Há pouco tempo, tinham-no convidado para uma festa, na casa de um amigo. Sua mãe, a princípio, não queria deixá-lo ir, mas por fim ele conseguiu convencê-la.

Gohan participou da festa, na qual, como era costume entre todos os adolescentes, o álcool não podia faltar. A música em volume muito alto ressoava em seus tímpanos, e o cheiro de cigarro inundava o seu nariz. Gohan viu a grande quantidade de casais dançando, enquanto outras pessoas apenas bebiam ou fumavam algo.

O nauseante cheiro de Tabaco deixava Gohan enjoado, por isso ele saiu para o jardim da casa na qual acontecia a festa. Ali havia uma grande piscina, cheia de pessoas nadando, algumas pessoas estavam tão bêbadas que nadavam ainda de roupa. Na borda da piscina, outras pessoas, enquanto bebiam cerveja, preparavam um delicioso churrasco.

O estômago do rapaz imediatamente acordou, o álcool e os cigarros não o interessavam, mas um bom pedaço de carne cozida, sim, o atraía. Sem perder tempo, devorou o quanto pôde de carne,sem dúvida ele havia herdado o apetite de seu pai. Tudo corria bem, ele sentia-se jovem e cheio de vida. Com todo um futuro pela frente, nem nada e nem ninguém o faria sair daquele mundo quase perfeito... tão perfeito que era como se estivesse desenhado especificamente para ele.

Mas tudo mudou quando ele a viu; ali, a alguns metros de distância, estava ela. Gohan quase engasgou-se ao contemplá-la, era impossível... simplesmente não era possível. Cercada por muitos adolescentes, uma jovem de cabelos negros e penteados em duas tranças olhava-o com seus olhos azuis.

Ela, com o seu olhar penetrante, caminhou até ele. Gohan sentiu medo misturado com espanto, a garota com a qual sonhara e que desenhara em um papel havia ganhado vida e estava caminhando até ele. Ele deixou cair no chão a comida com a qual se deliciava, e, sem se importar em chocar-se com todos na festa, saiu correndo dali.

Ele correu por entre as ruas, fugindo de alguém que não conhecia. Escapava sem saber a razão, correu e correu até que suas pernas não agüentaram mais. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, e olhou para trás. Ela estava parada ali, e, aparentemente, avançava sem parar. Ele tentou fugir mais uma vez, mas chocou-se de frente contra alguém.

Quando levantou o seu olhar, ele viu, incrédulo, um homem alto e imponente... mas, principalmente, era verde. Gohan pôs-se de pé, vendo-se cercado por duas pessoas, duas pessoas que supostamente não existiam e que eram apenas desenhos.

\- Quem são vocês ?... O que querem de mim ? - ele perguntou-lhes, sem saber mais o que dizer.

\- Você sabe quem nós somos, Gohan, você nos conhece, e nós viemos resgatá-lo - respondeu o homem verde.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, Gohan, logo nós voltaremos para casa como antes, você só tem de fazer o que nós lhe dissermos - disse-lhe a jovem de olhos azuis.

\- Voltar para casa ?... O que vocês querem dizer com isso ?

\- Você tem vivido em um mundo falso, um mundo de fantasia que você mesmo criou... mas algo deu errado e você permaneceu trancado aqui... depois de meses, nós encontramos a maneira de tirar você daqui.

\- Um mundo falso ?... Agora, sim, acredito que fiquei louco. Vocês não são reis, são apenas parte de minha imaginação... isto deve ser um sonho.

\- Não, Gohan, nós existimos, sim, e eu sou Piccolo. Eu ensinei você a lutar quando criança - ele respondeu - Você tem de se recordar, lembre-se da verdade.

\- Cale-se, você não é real !

\- Gohan, o que ele diz é verdade, eu sou Videl, sua esposa... nós nos casamos há anos, e temos uma filha, uma filha que quer ver outra vez ao seu pai.

\- Minha esposa ? - ele questionou, sem acreditar nela - Isso é impossível, eu nem mesmo tenho idade legal para me casar... você é uma mentirosa.

\- Você é mais velho do que imagina, você pensa que tem dezessete anos... quando na verdade tem trinta e sete... você não é nenhum adolescente.

\- Mentira !

\- É verdade, Gohan, você já é um adulto, casado, e pai de uma garotinha - assegurou-lhe o homem esverdeado - Foi você quem criou este mundo ilusório, porque queria sentir como é ser uma pessoa totalmente normal.

\- Há poucos meses, você trabalhou em um novo projeto para a Corporação Cápsula, como ninguém se ofereceu como voluntário, você mesmo usou a máquina que projetou.

\- Isso não é verdade, eu só estou sonhando de novo... não é real ! - o jovem, com a confusão, saiu correndo novamente.

\- É pior do que eu pensava - alegou Videl - Lembre-se do que Bulma disse, quanto mais tempo Gohan passar dentro deste mundo virtual, sua mente irá assimilá-lo como se fosse verdadeiro, e logo ele não poderá voltar ao mundo real.

\- Temos de convencê-lo, senão ele vai estar preso para sempre, vivendo uma vida falsa - argumentou Piccolo.

* * *

Gohan voltou para casa, estava se sentindo tonto. Duas pessoas que só apareciam em seus sonhos agora se materializaram à sua frente. Eles diziam que sua vida era uma farsa, mas aquilo não podia ser verdade... tudo devia ser um terrível pesadelo. Gohan procurou fotos de sua família, ao olhá-las viu imagens de seus pais casados, de quando ele nasceu, de sua época de infância, do nascimento de seu irmão, e fotos da época atual. Aquelas fotos mostravam que sua vida devia ser verdadeira; mas, então, como explicar o aparecimento daquelas duas pessoas ?

\- É melhor que eu conte tudo ao papai, não posso mais continuar escondendo isto.

Ele foi ao quarto de seus pais, mas não os encontrou, e tampouco ao seu irmão. Preocupado, Gohan saiu de sua casa e foi à casa de um vizinho, mas ninguém respondeu aos seus chamados. Ele ia de casa em casa, mas ninguém estava. Paranóico, viu que tudo ao seu redor piscava, o céu mudava de cor, era uma verdadeira loucura.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo ?

\- Eu lhe direi, mas você tem de acreditar em mim.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Eu já lhe disse, eu vim salvá-lo, Gohan, vou levar você de volta para casa... com Pan e comigo.

\- Pan ?

\- É a nossa filha, ela precisa de você - Videl lhe respondeu.

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma filha .

\- Sim, você tem, e eu vou lhe mostrar... agarre-o, Piccolo - disse a mulher, quando o homem verde surgiu do nada e segurou-o em seus braços.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gohan, mas é a única maneira de tirar você daqui.

\- Alguém me ajude, estes loucos querem me matar ! - gritou ele, desesperado.

\- Você não vai se soltar, eu farei o que Bulma me disse.

Videl tirou uma seringa de suas roupas e espetou-a no braço de Gohan, injetando nele a substância ali contida.

\- Agora, esperemos que funcione... afinal, Bulma é um gênio.

Gohan sentiu-se estranho, e com um último olhar, ele viu que se desvanecia totalmente o mundo que ele conhecia, o mundo no qual ele vivia desapareceu por completo.

* * *

A cápsula de animação suspensa foi aberta, e dentro dela encontrava-se um homem adulto de cabelos negros, que permaneceu lá dentro, dormindo, por bastante tempo. A máquina mantinha adormecida a pessoa que a usava, enquanto seu subconsciente mantinha-se acordado dentro de uma simulação computadorizada.

Gohan havia sido o criador de tal dispositivo, ele o criara disposto a ajudar pessoas que sofriam doenças que levavam à perda de memória. Fazendo com que a mente recuperasse, aos poucos, as lembranças, enquanto vivesse aquelas experiências pela segunda vez, graças a uma simulação por computador.

Após à conclusão do desenvolvimento da máquina, era necessário começar com alguns testes, o que implicava que alguém deveria usá-la. Como ninguém ofereceu-se como voluntário, e como o seu uso médico ainda não estava aprovado, o seu próprio criador... decidiu usar a sua criação. Em uma calorenta tarde de quarta-feira, Gohan introduziu-se na cápsula de animação suspensa.

Gohan viveria em uma simulação computadorizada de um mundo que ele mesmo projetara, ele sempre sentiu-se curioso ao pensar em como seria sua vida se ele fosse um humano normal, se não tivesse poderes... se fosse só mais um garoto. A ele ocorrera a idéia de criar um mundo virtual no qual ele era um adolescente, vivendo a vida de um humano normal.

Bulma, que patrocinava o experimento, preocupou-se ao ver que ele havia excedido o tempo que originalmente duraria o teste. Planejara-se que ele permaneceria adormecido por quarenta e oito horas, para depois acordar, dando o experimento por concluído. Mas Gohan continuou dentro daquele mundo simulado, excedendo o tempo programado, chegando a ficar ali por dois meses.

A cientista não quis desconectá-lo de um modo abrupto, pois ela preocupava-se com a possibilidade de que aquilo lhe causasse um dano cerebral irreparável ou que ele perdesse a memória. Por alguma razão, o subconsciente dele gostava da simulação. Bulma, em uma tentativa de contactar a mente racional de Gohan, inseriu, dentro da programação, pequenos fragmentos de informação sobre o mundo real.

Tal coisa fez com que ele tivesse sonhos, ou visões, sobre acontecimentos do mundo real, mas aquilo não pareceu funcionar, já que ele permaneceu adormecido. Videl não suportou mais tempo, e, juntamente com Piccolo, teve uma idéia para tirar Gohan daquele mundo artificial. Bulma construiu mais duas cápsulas, seguindo o plano original, com as quais a morena e o Namekuseijin foram inseridos na simulação.

Seu plano consistia em encontrar Gohan dentro daquele mundo virtual, depois injetar-lhe uma substância que o desconectaria dali, fazendo-o retornar à realidade, ainda que não fosse injetando algum líquido, mas sim ao estar dentro de um mundo digital, seria um código de computador que desconectaria a versão digital de Gohan.

E, depois de ficar adormecido por dois meses, Gohan finalmente despertou daquele mundo de sonhos. Muitos eletrodos mantinham-se conectados ao seu corpo, isto para dar mais realismo ao corpo do Sayajin, em relação aos seus movimentos dentro da simulação. Simultaneamente, Videl e Piccolo saíram das outras duas máquinas, eles haviam conseguido o seu objetivo... trazer Gohan de volta.

\- Tirem-no com calma, ele deve estar muito aturdido ! - advertiu-os Bulma, que vigiava os sinais vitais de Gohan.

\- Que bom que você acordou, meu irmão ! - exclamou Goten, feliz, ajudando-o a sair.

\- Sim, Gohan, é bom vê-lo novamente - comentou Trunks, que ajudava Goten a sustentar o irmão.

\- Onde eu estou ? - perguntou o primogênito dos Son.

\- Está tudo bem, você está na casa de Bulma, tudo correu bem - respondeu Kuririn.

\- Papai ! - gritou Pan, ao ver o seu pai.

\- Calma, Pan, ele deve estar muito confuso - disse Bra a ela, tentando acalmá-la - Afinal, ele esteve em um mundo virtual durante dois meses.

Todas as pessoas ali presentes sorriram ao verem Gohan de volta, embora alguns, como Vegeta, apenas permaneceram encostados a uma parede. Porém, de certa forma lhe alegrava o retorno do filho de Kakarotto.

* * *

Videl levantou-se da cama repentinamente, ao acordar ela não encontrou o marido ao seu lado. A mulher de longos cabelos trançados olhou para o lado de fora da janela de seu quarto e viu, aliviada, seu marido parado em meio ao jardim da casa. Ela saiu, protegendo-se com um guarda-chuva, por causa da chuva que caía.

\- O que você está fazendo, Gohan, por acaso você quer pegar um resfriado ?

\- Só estou sentindo a chuva cair sobre mim.

Videl protegeu-o da água, enquanto o guiava para dentro da casa.

\- Eu fico feliz por ter voltado para você e Pan, embora não negue que sinto falta de uma coisa daquele mundo...

\- Do quê ?

\- Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu soube o que é se sentir como alguém normal... não ter nenhum poder sobrenatural, ser só uma pessoa a mais - ele explicou à sua esposa - Eu soube como teria sido a minha vida, se eu fosse um humano comum... mas eu não trocaria a minha vida real por uma simples ilusão.

Videl levou-o à sua casa, enquanto Gohan se dava conta de que nenhuma simulação por computador poderia igualar a sensação de ter sua esposa e sua filha junto de si.

* * *

 _Às vezes, nossos sentidos nos enganam, nós vemos e ouvimos aquilo que queremos ver ou ouvir. O stress diário, na forma de nossas obrigações de trabalho ou de estudo, nos aprisiona, sufocando-nos na rotina. E é então que nossa imaginação tenta nos libertar, mostrando-nos o mundo perfeito em que eternamente desejaríamos viver. Onde nós fazemos o que sempre quisemos fazer, mas que nunca nos atrevemos a fazer com que se torne real._

 _E você, nunca se sentiu como se estivesse em um mundo que está... muito além da realidade ?_

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sei que é uma história estranha e curta, mas eu sempre gostei de histórias estranhas e fora do normal.

Obrigado por lerem.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, essa é a minha segunda tradução de Dragon Ball Z, uma boa fic, em minha opinião, mas uma que até eu me espantei por ter me interessado. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
